For Albion , For Love
by Xionamine
Summary: With the Crawler gone Lucus the king of Albion doesn't know what to do with his life or who to spend it with. Who will he choose? and the truth about his father is finally reviled.
1. Chapter 1

**Fable III**

**Yaoi**

**Smut , Humor , Romance**

**Ben Finn x Hero of Brightwall **(Lucus , male)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fable III it is owned by Lionsgate. I gave the male hero the name Lucus so thats all I own besides the plot of this story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 : A Break From It All**

The war with the Crawler was over.

Now that everyone was safe it was time to take it easy.

Or rather try.

The Prince of Albion now crowned king had nothing else to do but rule his kingdom.

Rather boring if you ask me since there was no crisis or danger.

Thus he set off on a adventure in hopes of seeing his comrades again.

Lucus king of Albion found his way to a town called Bloodstone.

One his father had written about in his journal.

According to the journal this is where the hero of skill used to live.

Looking up at the mansion belonging to the ex hero of skill Lucus took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

**Meanwhile...**

Reaver sat at a old desk picking through old photo's , bussiness documents and what not.

Not expecting someone tp waltz into his study until he glanced up to see Lucus.

"What brings you to Bloodstone your matesty? Did you have second thoughts about my business endevors?" chuckled the ex-hero of skill.

"No , Reaver. I came about this?" the king of Albion said holding up his fathers journal and tossed it on the desk in front of the black haired man.

Reaver blinked picking it up "Sparrow's journal?! , How did you get this?" he asked looking up at Lucus.

"I found it in an old room ajasent from the courtyard at the castle he mentions the hero of skill...you" said the king of Albion crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course, after all we fought together to save the world from the Spire" said Reaver setting down the journal.

"Yes. Yet, it mentions you a second time" said Lucus "He calls you a lover".

The hero of skill paled more than he already was "That's nonsense child we were never in that type of relationship".

"Ah, really so you know that with him being a hero that his body was different from ordinary males?" questioned the king od Albion.

"The human body is strange in all ways, but yes he was quite unique apart from the others" answered the ex hero of skill taking a sip from his wine glass.

"Yes, and did you know that he concieved twice?" asked Lucus "Once with Logan then with twins".

Reaver took a hard swallow of wine causing him to choke slightly "Twice?" he coughed.

"He only had one lover Reaver, and he never bedded with a woman or another male. So is there something you want to tell me?" said the king of Albion shifting his feet arms still crossed over his chest eyes locked on the dark eyes of the older man.

***Flashback* **

The ex hero of skill dressed glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping Sparrow and smiled.

He was really lucky to have roped such a young handsome man like Sparrow who had fallen for his charm like many others.

Sitting on the side of the bed where the young hero was sleeping Reaver reached out and pushed Sparrow's brown bangs out of his closed brown eyes.

"You're a wonderful man Sparrow. Shame we can't be together like this all of time" the ex hero of skill frowned as the words of the shadow court flooded his mind.

"Reaver?" Sparrow mumbled as he opened his eyes "Going away again already?" the hero frowned as he sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry my little minx, but I have a lot of work to do. Though you could come with me" said Reaver standing up to button his shirt.

Sparrow chuckled "No thats alright. I'll wait for you to return to me" the hero got up and wrapped his arms aorund the hero of skills waist from behind.

"Besides...Theresea says that I am in no condition for travel" purred Sparrow happily catching a glance of his lovers face.

The hero of skill chuckled "Don't tell me you've come down with something? Becasue I've been all over you. What if I catch it?" he teased making his brown haired lover laugh.

"Reaver, you can't catch it? It isn't a cold or diease...it's something far more amazing" said the hero nuzzling Reaver's back.

"Hmm then what is it?" asked the hero of skill turning to face Sparrow looking deeply into his brown eyes.

"Reaver..." the hero said softly placing his lovers hand onto his tum "Can't you tell?".

***End of Flashback***

Reaver looked up at Lucus with tears in his eyes. All those times that Sparrow tried so hard to get him to spend time with a baby Logan he thought came from a one night stand romp with a woman was actually his.

Then Lucus and Luna were his as well.

"God...why was I so dense?" the ex hero of skill growled slamming his fist onto his desk making his glass of wine fall over spilling on the scattered papers.

Lucus tilted his head tot he side wondering if Reaver had finally lost his mind.

"I-I need some time alone. I'll send for you and your siblings when I've had time to think" said the ex hero of skill.

The king of Albion raised a brow studying Reaver and sighed "Very well. I'll be traveling so when I get back I will stop in" Lucus stretched and turned on is hill "Till then don't do anything drastic. I want my answers".

Reaver smiled watching as the young balck haired king of Albion left his study looking down at Sparrow's journal he let his fingers slowly ghost over the cover.

"I miss you" the ex hero of skill spoke softly closing is eyes.

There was no doubt in Lucus's mind that Reaver was his father.

He just wanted the industrial man to accept it and acknowledge him and his siblings as his family.

Especally, since they were all the family that Reaver had left.

It would be good for the ex hero of skill to have something else to do with his time other than whatever the heck the man does in his spare time.

Boarding the ship the king used to get here he continued his voyage to Oakfield a mentioned in his 'mothers' journal.

Upon docking at port Lucus left the ship and head into town to the sandgoose where he was greeted by a familer voice.

"Well Lucus such a suprise to see you" said Ben Finn sitting at a table with papers neatly stacked in front of him and a writing pen in hand.

"Ben!" Lucus smiled and took a seat in front of the orange haired man.

"So what are you doing all the way out here? Things aren't going to fall apart without you are they?" asked Ben with a worried expression.

The king laughed "Of course not" folding his arms on the table he rested his chin on them staring into blue eyes.

The soldier blushed and rubbed the back of his neck "Um well if you say so. Do you want to join me for dinner then?" he asked seeing the king smile.

"Sounds great! Oh, My treat" said Lucus motioning his hand tot he waitress who sauntered over to take their order.

After being served their dinner and drinks both men talked about what had been going on in their lives recently.

"I heard that you have to pick a wife soon" said Ben clearing his throat "Have you meet anyone special?".

"Nah" huffed Lucus waving his hand as if to fan himself "The one I liked is dead".

"Dead?" the ex soldier said in a hushed whisper.

"Back when Logan was in charge we had a group of protestor in front of the castle . He was going to kill the people who wanted to be heard by Logan. I tried to stop him...and he made me choose between killing them and Elsie a childhood friend of mine. She amde me choose her. Now I wish that I hadn't listened to her" the king od Albion explained tearing up tightening his grip on his cup.

"It's hard to do the right thing all of the time. Hell if it was me I would have wanted to save all of them" sighed Ben placing a hand on his friends shoulder to comfort him.

Lucus smiled.

Maybe it was the wine, but the ex soldier looked really handsome right now and all Lucus wanted to do was lean foward and kiss him.

"Um, you okay?" Ben asked at the sudden attention he was getting.

The king of Albion nodded.

"We should turn in for the night" said the ex soldier retracting his hand from Lucus and started gathering up his papers for yet another book he was writing.

"Hmm...oh yes let us retire" Lucus mumbled with a yawn covering his mouth.

Ben chuckled having gotten his things together as the king paid the tab. He then lead them upstairs into a room with two single beds.

They both settled in for the night.

In the middle of the night Lucus opened his eyes staring up at a white ceiling.

He turned on his side towards the ex soldier who snored softly tangled up in his bed sheets.

The king smiled.

It was good to see Ben so relaxed and carefree rather than tense and stressed.

Darkness.

The Crawler.

Walter...

Lucus teared up and bailed into his pillow.

With everything piled on him at once before the quest to take back Albion he hadn't realized that he had been holding it all in.

He had to be strong for the people/

He had to be strong for himself.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath...god he needed another form of stress relief

A/N: Annnnnd chapter 1 is dun. Review plz. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fable III**

**Yaoi**

**Ben Finn x Prince Hero of Brightwall**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fable III. It belongs to lionsgate. I only own the plot of this story and giving the prince the name Lucus.

**Summary :** Lucus and his siblings are the children of Reaver and the late hero king. with the Crawler defeated lucus the new king of Albion tries to find things to do with his time other than running a kingdom. So he sets off on an adventure to be acknowledged by his father and find the love of his life.

**Last Chapter :** Lucus goes to Bloodstone to find the Hero of Skill who happens to be Reaver. According to the late hero kings journal Reaver is the father to Lucus , Logan and Luna. After giving Reaver , Sparrow's journal (the late hero king) Lucus sets course to Oakfield where he meets up with Ben. Will their love kindle the fire deep in Lucus's heart?

**-0000000- -000000- -000000-**

Sometime during the night Lucus had fallen asleep and Ben was no where to be found that morning .

The king rubbed his face and sat up glancing over at the other bed that had been stripped of its sheets and had been neatly folded at the end to be tossed into the wash.

Sighing Lucus did the same and headed to the wash room where he found Ben.

"I thought you'd never wake up" the ex soldier grinned relaxing in tub of hot water.

"You could have woken me" teased the king as two women filled the spare with hot water.

Only a single wooden wall seperated his bathing area and Ben's.

"Nah , you looked like you needed the rest" said the ex soldier sloshing water onto the floor and was scolded by one of the inn workers.

"Well...thanks" said Lucus undressing and eased into the tub "So where are you going after your time here?" he asked leaning back and closing his eyes.

"To Bloodstone" said Ben rinsing off and stepped out of the tub.

"I was going there as well. Luna, Logan and I have a meeting with Reaver" said the king.

"Reaver?" questioned the ex soldier.

"Yeah it's a long story" sighed Lucus.

Ben was now fully dressed and walked past the still naked king to the dinning area of the Inn.

After his bath and changing into some spare clothes Lucus met up with the ex soldier.

"Do you know anything about Oakfield?" Ben asked the king.

"Some. I know that the temple of light used to be here, and the hero of strength used to live here" replied Lucus.

"Hmm...the hero of strength?" questioned the ex soldier.

"Besides my uh dad there was the hero of skill , the hero of will and the hero of strength" answered the king.

"What were their names? The other three I mean" inquired Ben.

"Reaver , Garth and Hammer" informed Lucus bitting his bottom lip.

"Wait...Reaver was a hero?" said the ex soldier bewillered.

"Yes he was" said the king "Is that really hard to believe?" he then asked.

"No offense, but the man has amde a lot of people miserable. So yes it's hard to believe that he was a hero" replied Ben.

Lucus shrugged and led the ex soldier out of the sandgoose and to the light temple.

Upon reaching the temple both examined the rubble where the ex soldier found an old book. Dusting its cover he opened it to read its contents.

'What do I even talk about now?' frowned the king looking over at his companion who was ingrossed in the book that he had found.

Shifting his feet Lucus jumped from his thoughts when Ben patted his shoulder "Take a look at this" he said holding open the book fo the blak haired male to see.

"What?" said Lucus eyes widdening as he looked at the page the ex soldier was pointing at.

"Can you believe this? A man gave birth in this very temple and a hero at that ! Strange isn't...I wonder who the poor sot was?" the ex soldier chuckled closing the book and putting it away.

The king of albion pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong with you?' asked Ben looking at the black haired males expression.

"Don't you think that he could have just been different?" snapped Lucus "I mean is it so bad for a man to get pregnant?".

The ex soldier blinked and tilted his head to the side "Um what are you getting at?" he asked.

The king groaned rubbing a hand over his face "My father...gave birth to me , Luna and Logan".

Ben's eyes widdened in shock "You mean to tell me that the old king...oh god" he stepped back shaking his head "But how?" he questioned.

"Being a hero his body was different from other males. It made him strong, able to heal faster than others and the ability to consieve without a female apprently" answered Lucus.

"So whose your um...father?" inquired the ex soldier curiously.

"Reaver" the king whispered.

"Reaver?!" Ben said in suprise.

"Yeah" said Lucus staring into the ex soldiers eyes "Sparrow the late king and Reaver were lovers".

"Well that explains a lot" laughed the ex soldier "You are a amazing shot"

The king blushed and crossed his arms over his chest embaressed.

"So...can you get pregnant by a normal male or does it have to be by another hero?" Ben asked eyes scanning over the balck haired male with great interest.

"Not sure. I mean Reaver was a hero too...so I guess it would work the same if it was a normal male" mumbled the king.

"Why don't we give it try?" said Ben walking towards Lucus who could only watch as the ex soldier closed the space between them leaving him completly frozen.

**-0000- -0000- -0000-**

**A/N: **What I had written down was completly diffrent from what I typed. Huh well at least it's much better than what was written. ANYWAY ! Please comment. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fabe III**

**Yaoi**

**Ben and Lucus (Prince/Hero of Brightwall)**

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Fable II it is owned by Lionsgate. All I own is the name Lucus and the plot of this story.

**Summary **: Last time Ben found out an interesting fact about Lucus and his who his parents are. Ben also offered the king something he could not refuse.

**WARNING : IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BOY LOVE WHICH IS TWO MEN LOVING EACH OTHER THEN DO NOT READ THIS STORY. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T HAVE A IMAGINATION THAT A MAN CAN GET PREGNANT. IT'S JUST A STORY DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY. I KNOW MEN CAN GET PREGNANT. THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT REAL. THANK YOU.**

**00000000**

**Chapter 3**

"What?!" Lucus said in disbelif.

"I said, 'why don't we try it?'. You know to see if 'we' can have a baby together" said the ex-soldier.

The king gulped.

"Well uh..." Lucus stuttered lost for words.

"If you don't want to then that's okay. Besides we should take it slow" said Ben.

"N-no, I do" said the king rubbing his arm nervously downcasting his eyes to the ground.

The ex-soldier smiled leaning foward and kissing Lucus deeply and passionatly.

Breaking the kiss after a few minutes Ben gave the king a goofy grin "That makes me happy".

"Yeah, me too" purred Lucus wrapping his arms around the orange haired man's neck.

"So uh how do we do this anyway?" questioned Ben at a loss.

"If there is a chance that you can get me pregnant. I will carry a little longer than a normal female pregnancy" explained the king.

The ex-soldier nodded.

"How will you give birth?" Ben questioned.

"I can't give birth unfortunatly, but I can carry. Theresea, would have to preform what she calls a C-section" informed Lucus.

"Surgery?!" said the orange haired man concerned.

The king nodded "Yes, my mother had to have one as well".

"Long as you're going to be ok" whispered Ben.

"I'll be fine" said Lucus with a smile.

"Lucus?" said the ex-soldier fidgetting.

"Yes Ben" said the king tilting his head to the side.

"H-how do two men have sex?" questioned Ben.

"Well...I could show you rather than explaining it" said Lucus coughing to clear his voice.

"Oh...Oh!" the ex-soldier said face turning red "Uh can we go some where more quiet then to do this?".

"Y-yeah, of course" said the king with his face bright red as well taking Ben by the hand "Mom should have a old house in this village".

"Let's go" said Ben with his trademark smile leading the way.

**0000000**

**A/N: **Chapter 3 dun. Sorry it's a little short. Sexy time coming soon.


End file.
